


【坤丞】Jealousy

by InsomniaMemo



Category: KC - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMemo/pseuds/InsomniaMemo
Kudos: 1





	【坤丞】Jealousy

八点，蔡徐坤坐在郊区的家里守着自家宝宝的舞台，前面的人听一听打着哈哈就过去了，终于守到范丞丞和同组搭档出场，家门铃很不合时宜地响了起来

这个点儿，敲门的估计只有自家那个老不带钥匙的宝宝了。于是蔡徐坤恋恋不舍地回头看了一眼电视屏幕里两个人正在工作时的画面，然后飞速跑到门边打开门之后看都不看一把公主抱起还在门边儿还在换鞋的范丞丞，冲进房间把人放自己腿上继续看节目

范丞丞刚脱掉鞋外套都没来得及脱掉就被腾空抱起，见蔡徐坤也专注的盯着屏幕一点也没有离自己的意思，范丞丞就双手环上蔡徐坤的脖子撒娇：“坤坤，你理理我嘛~那上面的我有我好看吗？”

蔡徐坤揽着范丞丞的腰护着人小心着身上的小迷糊掉下去，在范丞丞脸上落下一个吻，温柔的说：“宝宝，我在看你和你‘天造地设’的搭档的表演呀~”

“哼，就是敷衍我对不对！”范丞丞不满的蹬了蹬腿，蔡徐坤赶紧把攥着拳头的手放在人腰上

“宝宝，老师说你们天造地设诶，可是我们不是一对吗？”听到老师的评价后蔡徐坤委屈地看着范丞丞说

“那只是一个评价啦！说明我们的音乐好听！”范丞丞看着屏幕里冲老师道谢的自己满意地点点头，然后转头看到委委屈屈的蔡总，笑嘻嘻地刮了下人的鼻头

可蔡徐坤不这么想，看着怀里人儿开心的样子心里更加不爽了，把人翻过来面对着自己，不安分的手扒掉了范丞丞身上的外套，伸进了格子衬衫里

“坤坤……你干嘛？”范丞丞感觉腰间附上了一双温暖的手瞬间慌了一下

“……宝宝知道乖了，知道戴戒指了”蔡徐坤捧起范丞丞的手细细看了一遍后满意的说，把小孩冰冰凉的手放进自己衣服下暖着

“……坤……我手冰”范丞丞手下触到温暖的肌肤不禁缩了缩，生怕把冷气传染给蔡徐坤

“手冰才要老公给你捂暖啊”蔡徐坤把手从范丞丞衣服下抽出来隔着衣服把范丞丞的小冰手紧紧地按在自己腰上

“宝宝真帅”倒回去认真看刚刚错过的部分的蔡徐坤忍不住感叹了一句

“……那是”范丞丞听到这傲娇地回应，然后兴致勃勃地说了起来：“……老大我跟你讲伯特哥可厉害了我们……”

“……我对你的伯特哥不是很感兴趣”蔡徐坤听了一半就黑着脸打断了范丞丞后面的所有话

“我只对你感兴趣”

这句话刚说完范丞丞就被扛起来扔到旁边的床上，随后蔡徐坤欺身压了上去

“你和你相见恨晚的哥哥合作的好像不错啊？”蔡徐坤字里行间都有股浓浓的老陈醋味

“……不好”范丞丞感受到了蔡徐坤的低气压，屈服给了求生欲

“是吗？宝宝刚刚不是还说哥哥可厉害了吗？”蔡徐坤手伸进范丞丞衣服里面，把衣服撩到胸口，开始“蹂躏”那两颗红樱

“啊……我最喜欢……老大……嗯……另一边……另一边也要……”范丞丞仰着头露出天鹅颈轻轻呻吟着，挺着胸渴望得到更多的爱抚

“乖宝宝才能得到奖励”

蔡徐坤亲了亲雪白的天鹅颈上的两颗黑痣，另一只手也附上另一颗红珠有技巧的轻轻揉按

“……宝宝上个节目还领了个姻缘回来，不错啊”蔡徐坤扒下范丞丞的牛仔裤，隔着一层内裤轻轻抚慰着阴茎，嘴唇贴着范丞丞耳垂低声说

“没有……哥哥们开玩笑的……”蔡徐坤的突袭惹得范丞丞一惊，随后难耐地扭了下腰配合蔡徐坤的动作

“那不知道宝宝想跟谁来一段‘姻缘’呢？”蔡徐坤弹了下小物件，惹得范丞丞又是一个机灵，才伸手拽下范丞丞的内裤上下抚慰那东西

“想跟老大……嗯啊……想跟老大结姻缘……唔……再快点~”

听到十一字回答的蔡徐坤心里暗喜，手上的动作也加快了速度，范丞丞被刺激的很快就射了出来

蔡徐坤把范丞丞射出来的东西恶趣味的抹在范丞丞腰上，米黄色的“kun”字就呈现在了范丞丞白暂的腰上

“宝宝，看，你是我的”蔡徐坤写完最后一弯抬起头冲着范丞丞求表扬一样的语气说

“嗯……丞丞……是坤坤的……”范丞丞喘着粗气糯糯地说

“……”蔡徐坤嘴角漾起危险的笑容，然后伸手拉开床头柜拿到那一管润滑剂，挤出一坨透明的润滑液体一股脑儿涂抹在范丞丞阴股间

“坤坤……冰”接触到冰凉液体的一瞬间范丞丞被冰的缩了下身子，抓在蔡徐坤背上的指甲也不自觉地往深处抓

蔡徐坤吃痛的叫了声，然后用没沾液体的那只手轻轻抚了抚怀里人的背

“宝宝，乖，等会就不凉了”蔡徐坤把手覆在股缝间把液体捂暖后才小心探进秘密领地里

“唔……坤坤……好痛……好难受……”范丞丞扭着身子想躲，却被蔡徐坤禁锢在怀里某一个位置上动弹不得，只能被动承受着手指的不断侵入

过多的言语安慰可能也比不上几个温柔的吻。蔡徐坤轻轻地吻着范丞丞诱人的唇珠，一边继续用手指开拓着秘密花园

蓦地，好像是泰坦尼克号触到了冰山，范丞丞身体深处的某个点引起了一连串的“蝴蝶效应”，蔡徐坤坏笑着又多往那处使加压力

等渐渐加到四根手指，整个甬道抽查起来也变得顺畅许多时，蔡徐坤也脱下自己的裤子，把范丞丞的双腿架起来，提着枪就往甬道里冲

“唔！坤坤……好涨……好难受……”范丞丞轻轻吟哦，眼角也渐渐泛起了些许泪花

蔡徐坤揉捏着范丞丞胸前的那两颗红嫩的樱桃，想帮人分散下注意力，但看范丞丞主动配合而摆动着的身体，就再也忍不住了

“宝宝，你跟谁是天造地设的一对？”蔡徐坤一边狠狠地往甬道深处那点顶撞一边挑着范丞丞下巴温柔的问

“跟老大……跟坤坤……是……天造地设……的一对儿……”范丞丞被顶撞地爽了，闭上眼睛颤着身子享受着撞击前列腺带来的快感

奖励似轻柔的吻落在锁骨上，即使在激烈、动作幅度大的运动中，蔡徐坤却还是找准位置在范丞丞锁骨和脖子上狠狠吸吮留下一个个暗红色吻痕

“宝宝下次如果再这样招蜂引蝶，我们就宣誓主权吧……毕竟宝宝只是我一个人的呢~”

“嗯……哈……就是……一个……哥哥而已……坤坤干嘛……那么小题……大做”范丞丞被来回操弄的双腿张开到极限，小穴也不住地收缩试图挽留粗红的性器

“我最开始……不也是宝宝的哥哥吗？”蔡徐坤轻轻笑了笑，狠狠又撞着前列腺几下

他家的宝宝还是那么纯洁善良啊

“那……不一样……我也喜欢老大……很久了”范丞丞像是急于证明着什么似的，急切的环住蔡徐坤的脖子在人耳边用气音说话

“喜欢老大多久呀？”蔡徐坤见小孩这幅模样不禁起了玩心，身下不断顶弄一面挑逗地说

“好……好久了……从……第一次见到……就喜欢了”

“真巧，我也是”蔡徐坤轻笑，还是放慢速度一下子全部抽出只剩下一个头抵在穴口在一下子冲进去

“宝宝，我没生气，就是吃醋了”

“那么多人爱你，我要怎么证明我才是正宫啊？”高潮前夕，蔡徐坤在范丞丞体内蹭着敏感点缓缓地抽动着

范丞丞迷迷糊糊对准蔡徐坤的唇凑上去亲了亲“爱我”

蔡徐坤被这句话射中了心中间，精关不守射了出来，尽数浇在了范丞丞身体深处。然后帮范丞丞撸了几把身前硬的不行的小东西双双达到高潮

“宝宝，以后让我少吃点醋好吗？”

“……唔……看你表现”范丞丞眯眯眼笑开了说。收紧依然夹着蔡徐坤阴茎的后穴，把精液都堵在里面不能渗出来

蔡徐坤被夹得呼吸一滞：“宝宝，我很醋的”

“这才能证明你爱我”

“我爱你，宝宝”

-End


End file.
